Prawdziwy Świat/REAL完全に成る
Skrawki Absolutu - odcinek 1. Kolor się zmienił. Leżała z zamkniętymi oczami, przyzwyczajona do kojącej, matowej czerni, z której powstała, a w której znienacka zaczęły powstawać żółtobrązowe punkciki. Ktoś włączył światło. Z początku, usiłowała zignorować nagłe rozjaśnienie przyjemnego krajobrazu wewnętrznej strony powiek, ale prędko odkryła, że to niemożliwe. Wraz ze światłem, ktoś włączył funkcje życiowe. Musiała wrócić. Tylko dokąd? Bezpowrotnie utracona ciemność była przecież domem! Co teraz? Z wielką niechęcią, otworzyła oczy. Leżała gdzieś. Gdzieś pod głębokim, żółtawym firmamentem, który ktoś nazwał niebem. Tylko kto? Nie wiem. Może ja? Zanim pomyślała o dalszych aktywnościach, wpatrywała się w nowo odkryte ponownie "niebo" godzinami. Okazało się o wiele ciekawsze od ciemności. Mei pomyślała, że chciałaby raczej powstać z niego. A potem z dziwnych, kamiennych brył otaczających wielki błękit. Nazwała je "ruinami dachu" (chociaż nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że to wcale nie ona, a ktoś inny nazywał rzeczy). *** Powracanie do "świata" okazało się żmudnym procesem pełnym bólu wciąż pogrążonych w letargu mięśni. Nigdy do końca nie doszła do siebie i być może już nie dojdzie... Spała zbyt długo, wyśniła wszystko w dal, a sny przecież mają to do siebie, że często ulatują wraz z przebudzeniem. Ostał się tylko jeden. Łąka, zielona, pełna kwiatów we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, przesiąknięta zapachem czegoś wspaniałego i jakby odmiennego. Fioletowa mgła spowija horyzont, prześwituje na "niebo", które wcale nie jest żółtawe, a niebieskopurpurowe. Boso, przemierza polną drogę wiodącą wzdłuż niewielkiego wzniesienia. Cienie chmur tańczą pod jej stopami, delikatnie łaskocząc każdy skrawek pamięci... Nie jest sama. Przygląda się uważnie otoczeniu, wybita z równowagi nagłą reminiscencją. Wspomnienie łąki dowodzi, że przed ciemnością, coś na świecie istniało. *** Shura i Shriek byli jednością. Trenowali wspólnie, odkąd pamięć sięgała. Zanim jeszcze którekolwiek z nich zdążyło wypowiedzieć pierwsze słowo, wsławili się jako najwyższej klasy dziecięcy myśliwi, łapiąc ognistopiórego ptaka. Zdołali wytropić wszystko, co chociażby na chwilę wychynęło zza Mostu Snów, każdy, nawet najmniejsze stworzenie. Zaskarbili sobie wdzięczność krwawych bogów obdzierając smoki ze skóry, obcinając jednorożcom rogi, pijąc krew wróżek. Wszystko, bez wyjątku. Legenda głosi, że udało im się dopaść nawet elfią kobietę. Jako jeden z niewielu duetów dystryktu piątego, codziennie przynosili pobratymcom pożywienie. Nikt nie wiedział, skąd je brali. Nikt też nie odważył się zapytać. Nazywano ich świętymi zabójcami, a święci zazwyczaj mogą więcej niż zwykli śmiertelnicy. To wystarczyło. Charakterystyczny, toksycznie magiczny zapach Szczeliny unosił się w powietrzu. Mieszkańcy wszystkich plemion-dystryktów marszczyli nosy. Okazał się wyjątkowo silny. W chwili jednak, gdy go wyczuli, Shura i Shriek byli już daleko. Mknęli przez pustkowia, nie zważając na zakazy i radioaktywne strefy. Promieniotwórcze substancje nie wadziły im nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. W żyłach łowców płynęła napromieniowana krew. -To chyba chochliki - warknął Shriek, gdy zbliżyli się do źródła odoru na tyle, by spekulować naturę przybysza. -Myślę, że jednak gnomy. -Tak czy tak, marna zdobycz - wyraźnie zawiedziony, sięgnął po przytroczony do pasa sztylet. Miał nadzieję na okazję wypróbowania włóczni z rogu jednorożca, którą ostatnio szaman pobłogosławił ich duet. Skwitowała narzekanie partnera śmiechem. Gdyby zrobił to ktokolwiek inny, Shriek wyprułby mu flaki, ale Shura mogła więcej - wiedział, że doskonale go rozumie, że czuje przepływ tej samej, podniecającej energii towarzyszącej łowom, że byli jednością, jak każdy z duetów. Nie wolno kwestionować świętości, szczególnie na tak względnie bezbożnym świecie. Duet stanowił jedyną świętość na ziemi bogów krwi i wojny. Duet i szamani. -Zbyt dobrze nam się wiodło, bracie. Przyzwyczailiśmy się do obfitych łowów. A ostatnio te sku*wiele z Arkadii zrobiły się ostrożne. -Coś się chyba dzieje. -Tak, też tak myślę... Wkrótce się dowiemy. Shriek westchnął. -Mięso chochlika lub gnoma to i tak lepsza opcja niż pożeranie własnych odchodów - zarechotał, przypomniawszy sobie o niedawnej wizycie w pozostałych, znacznie słabszych dystryktach. -Desperaci. Z łatwością mogliby nam sprzątnąć parę zdobyczy. Gdyby się tylko pośpieszyli... -Chyba nas nie doceniasz, siostro. -Ależ wiem, że jesteśmy arcymistrzami. Tylko że czasem musimy przebyć pół pustyni, by dotrzeć do zdobyczy... A oni mają ją pod nosem... gdyby tylko wcześniej wyczuli zapach, nawet nasz kunszt na wiele by się nie zdał. Poczuli nagłe drgania powietrza. Smugi magii. Chochliki nie zdążyły nawet zareagować. *** Mei chłonęła otoczenie. Próbowała nazywać nieznane przedmioty. Spłaszczona, kamienna bryła o nienaturalnym kształcie stała się “ołtarzem”, skruszona budowla “ruinami świątyni”, a zwęglone odłamki większej całości, chaotyczne rozsypane po tym, co zostało z “podłogi” – “pozostałościami ostrza ofiarnego”. Częścią “większego rytuału”. Z łatwością przywoływała słowa i tytuły. Most Snów, Arkadia, Apokalipsa, Bomba Wodorowa, Radioaktywność, Dystrykty i Duety, Empyrean, Elfi Dwór, Światło Absolutne. Pojęcia żyły własnej życiem – nieskrępowane, niczym niepołączone ze znaczeniami. Mei zrozumiała, że zna całą mowę tego świata w formie iluzji, zagadki, którą rozwiąże dopiero wtedy, gdy, znając wszystkie znaki, pozna ich desygnaty. *** Łowcy z należytą ostrożnością wyrywali chochlikom zęby, a następnie oczyszczali je z resztek arkadyjskiego pożywienia. Niewdzięczna praca, prowokująca cierpiące monotonię kubki smakowe, drażniła nerwy świętych zabójców. Nawet pojedyncza myśl o delikatesach serwowanych na elfim dworze, podsycała starannie tłumiony głód. -Czujesz coś jeszcze? – warknęła Shura, podbuzowana, po wydłubywaniu spomiędzy pojedynczej nierówności zęba pędów ambrozji – Jeśli wrócimy tylko z tą dwójką, ledwie starczy dla wszystkich. -Nie. Żadnych zakłóceń. Zaklęła pod nosem. Już od tygodnia nie natrafili na żaden konkret. Co się w tej Arkadii mogło dziać? Przecież magiczne snoby marzyły o skoku adrenaliny, jaki zapewnia wycieczka na ziemię. Krajobraz rodem z koszmaru. Ciekawe jak się czują, skurczysyny, widząc, że ich koszmary to czyjaś codzienność! Nasłuchiwała szumu skażonej krwi i podejrzanie regularnego rytmu oddechu. Kroków stóp, szumu wiatru, wychodzącego na przeciw miękkiej skórze, zupełnie nieprzystosowanej do życia w klimacie radioaktywnym… W takim stanie słyszała nawet to, co nie wydaje dźwięku. Kod genetyczny. Uśmiechnęła się. -Coś tam jest. -Gdzie? -Jeszcze dokładnie nie wiem. -A wiesz chociaż co to jest? -Coś, z czym jeszcze się nie spotkaliśmy. Przez chwilę taksowali się wzrokiem, jakby chcieli się upewnić, czy właściwa duetom jednomyślność nie została naruszona. I ponownie stali się niczym chmura pyłu i piasku. *** Zastanawiała się, jak to się dzieje, że wiatr staje się widoczny tylko, gdy akurat na coś wpływa. We śnie widziała "drzewa" i tańczące płatki "kwiatów" we wszystkich kolorach "tęczy". Zupełnie inny, zapomniany świat. Co prawda, nagie konary, majaczące w pylistej mgle, przypominały "drzewa", ale w sposób raczej parodiowy. Mimo to, godzinami obserwowała ich zdeformowane kształty, nie mając nic innego do roboty. Zapadła w głęboki trans. Nie zauważyła nawet, że nie jest już sama. -Czegoś takiego to ja dawno nie widziałem! - stwierdził Shriek - Co to może być? -Sądząc z wyglądu, najbliżej do elfa albo nimfy, no ale taki kąsek od razu bym wyczuła. Wygląda jak kobieta sprzed wybuchu. -Spójrz tylko na nią! Żadnych mutacji. Już dawno powinna skonać, szczególnie w tak zatęchłej dziurze. Absurd. -Do tego niezbyt pachnie magią - Shura zmarszczyła brwi i przyjrzała się kobiecie, uważnie, by nie przerwać sprzyjającego zabójcom stanu otępienia. Poczuła jedynie lekki zapach czegoś magiopdobnego - Tylko w takim stopniu jak... -Chyba nie mówisz, że to szamanka? - natychmiast zrównał się z partnerką. -Na to wygląda... -Czy to oznacza, że naruszyliśmy święty trans, siostro? -Chyba nie. Zapaliłaby boski ogień. Jedno jest pewne. Musimy ją zabrać przed oblicze szamana. Święci wiedzą lepiej, kto należy do ich rasy, a kto nie. Wiesz, jeśli jednak nie jest szamanką to trafił nam się smakowity kąsek... Shriek wyszczerzył zęby, po czym podszedł do nieświadomej niczego Mei. Gdy spostrzegła, że ktoś się do niej zbliża, było już za późno. Zabójca z łatwością ją powalił. -Kim jesteś i co robisz na terenie dystryktu piątego? - warknął. -Dystrykt piąty? - wyszeptała, niezbyt pewna, co może oznaczać ta nazwa. Samo słowo "dystrykt" przemknęło jej przez głowę, jednakże nie mogła go z niczym powiązać - Masz na myśli "ruiny świątyni"? Zdezorientowany, zerknął na Shurę, jakby chciał zapytać "Na pewno nie czujesz Arkadii?". Pokręciła głową. Anomalia. Shriek, zmęczony jałowym polowaniem, westchnął głęboko. Pomyślał o Elfim Dworze. Czy tamte ulizane sku*wiele śmieją się z marnych rezultatów głodujących Ziemian? Domniemana szamanka tak bardzo przypomina Arkadyjkę... Ohydna aura, którą oni nazywają "pięknem". Bardzo chętnie naznaczyłby ją paroma bliznami, by zniszczyć tę paskudną emanację. Huk wiatru zwiastował burzę piaskową. Musieli się śpieszyć. -A więc do szamana? - krzyknęła zabójczyni. Mei, dziwnie ociężała, nie potrafiła nawet zareagować. Przerażająco zdeformowani, rogaci ludzie, o zgrubionej skórze, nie znajdywali miejsca w prowizorycznym słowniku, który zdołała przez ostatnie kilka godzin wytworzyć. Wyglądali trochę, jak katastroficzna karykatura jej samej. Bezczynne ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa, a świadomość powoli osuwała się w ciemność. *** Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, forum dystryktu piątego spowijał fioletowy dym, wydobywający się z niewielkiego szałasu. Konstrukcja ta, nawiązująca do zwyczajów prymitywnych plemion sprzed Wybuchu, wyróżniała się na tle niewielkich, wyrytych w skale jam mieszkalnych. Zielonkawa poświata zmierzchu potęgowała wyraźną aurę świętości. W takich warunkach właśnie mieszkał szaman Chris. Łowcy, na widok dymu, zmieszali się. Podczas emanacji, powinni już dawno przebywać we własnej jamie, przygotowując się do wspólnego posiłku. Mieli nadzieję, że nietypowe okoliczności usprawiedliwią ohydne bluźnierstwo, jakim jest zakłócanie rytuału. Szaman, w koronie z powykrzywianych patyków i płaszczu z elfiej skóry, oddawał się błogiej kontemplacji wymiarów czarodziejskich. Wraz ze swoim dawno zmarłym mistrzem, poznawali sekrety sztuk sekretnych oraz nawiązywali kontakt z zaświatami. Szamani wszystkich dystryktów rywalizowali w tym czasie o błogosławieństwo krwawych bogów. Błogosławieństwo, przejawiające się w największych zaszczytach, takich jak zdradzenie doskonałego miejsca na łowy. Zwycięska frakcja zostaje postawiona w pozycji znacznie lepszej niż Shura i Shriek, mimo doskonałego zmysłu łowieckiego tych ostatnich. Gdyby nie sprzyjające okoliczności, para Łowców zapewne zostałaby ukarana dwudniową głodówką. Zamiast tego, Chris, który natychmiast wyczuł obecność intruzów, jedynie pokręcił głową w geście zrezygnowania. Następnie odsunął poły namiotu, nakazał im wnieść nieprzytomną dziewczynę i położyć ją przy ognisku. -Szamanie... - oboje ukłonili się nisko. -Wielkie dziwy - wychrypiał - To niemalże nienaturalne... Chociaż i tak straciliśmy już punkt odniesienia. -Shura wyczuła dziwne zakłócenia w okolicy ruin Not'dame. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że natrafimy na godny uwagi łup, szczególnie, że znaleźliśmy tylko to - ostrożnie ułożył na macie ciała chochlików. -To naprawdę niewiele - westchnął mędrzec - Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, podzielimy los pozostałych dystryktów. -Staraliśmy się jak mogliśmy, panie - odparła Shura - Niestety, ostatnimi czasy... -Wiem. Coś się dzieje. Próbowałem zapytać o to naszych krwawych władców. Bardzo niefortunnie mi przeszkodziliście... ale tym razem nie popełniliście bluźnierstwa. No więc, w temacie dziewczyny - czego oczekujecie? -Podejrzewamy, że to szamanka, panie. Chris potarł brodę, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy musiał się zastanowić. Podszedł do Mei i zmierzył ją wzrokiem. -Tak... Coś jest na rzeczy. Przywołał święty ogień, by osądził nieznajomą. Ledwie tylko krwawoczerwone języki zbliżyły się do jej serca, rozgorzały błękitnym blaskiem. Mei otwarła oczy i zerwała się na równe nogi. Podeszła do ogniska i, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych, włożyła ręce prosto w ogień. Łowcy zamarli. -Wpadła w trans - przerażony szaman ledwo oddychał - Na skutek kontaktu ze świętym płomieniem. Na bogów, mieliście rację - to szamanka. Łowcy odetchnęli z ulgą. Bogowie bywają łaskawi. Padli na kolana, błogosławiąc ich wspaniałomyślność, po czym, taktownie, wycofali się. Chris długo przyglądał się dziewczynie, tańczącej w płomieniach. Pokręcił głową. Wybudzi się. Tacy, jak ona zawsze się budzą. Ale to przecież trans amnestyczny... Kto mógł być tak zuchwały, by zabrać szamance wspomnienia? I czy to nie ma przypadkiem jakiegoś związku z Arkadią? Dym powoli opadał, odsłaniając zakurzone niebo. Słyszał lęki i pragnienia swej trzody, po raz kolejny udręczonej przez potwory zza Mostu Snów. Czuł obecność nieobecnych oraz półobecnych. Wspominał słowa starca, którego zastąpił, a następnie pogrzebał. At In Arcadia Ego Wyryte w pamięci, nie pozwalały zapomnieć starych legend o Ziemi sprzed Wybuchu. Młoda szamanka wydawała się obrazować te słowa. Nie mógł jednak posądzać jej o kontakty z Arkadią. W końcu, nie wyczuł ani odrobiny magii. Czarodziejstwa, tak, jak najbardziej. Ale nie magii. Będzie musiał ją wyszkolić, nauczyć na nowo wszystkiego, co szaman wiedzieć powinien i, co najważniejsze, skłonić do wejścia na ścieżkę krwawych bogów. W przeciwnym razie... Nie, nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, nie był pewien, dokąd zmierzał. Kategoria:Skrawki Absolutu (Odcinki)